emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (The Big Quiz)
In the first episode of The Big Quiz: Coronation Street vs Emmerdale, see how well the actors know their shows. Who are the most and least knowledgeable? Will team Emmerdale or team Coronation Street get the most points at the end of the game? Rounds Round one Challenge: The teams are asked a series of questions about the events in each show from 2011 in a race against the clock. Stephen asks Coronation Street: *Where did Tracy Barlow spend New Years 2011? Answered: In hospital ✔ *Who got drunk and fell off a church roof in March? Answered: Sophie Webster ✔ *What did Mary rename the Kabin when it first opened? Answered: Norris's News ✔ *Where did John Stape reveal he was hiding whilst Fiz was in prison? Answered: Anglesey ✔ *Who was the first person to find out Stella was Leanne's mum? Answered: Peter ✔ *What did Lloyd set on fire in the street in November? Answered: The couch ✔ Stephen asks Emmerdale: *Who was initially accused of starting the village fire? Answered: Andy Sugden ✔ *What did David wear in The Woolpack after his wedding-? Answered: His wedding dress ✔ *Who did Cain sleep with after he thought Charity had spent the night with Jai? Answered: Faye ✔ *Who walked in on Charity dancing to Shakira in her underwear? Answered: Nikhil ✔ *Where did Cain kiss Moira for the first time? Answered: In the garage ✔ *Who almost ran over Amelia Spencer on the day she moved in? Answered: Carl ✔ *What gift did Alicia arrange for Sarah's birthday that really annoyed Debbie? Answered: Earrings ✔ Round winner: Emmerdale (6-7) Round two Challenge: and Danny Miller attempt to identify the mystery character only using touch and smell.]] Stephen introduces the teams to the Hall of Fame, where six characters (3 from Corrie, and two from Emmerdale plus a mystery) are shown. The team must pick one from their show to reveal their question. Coronation Street pick number 5 (Roy). Stephen asks Jack: *You started playing David Platt eleven years ago, but can you remember your first on screen line. Jack answered: "Hello? Hello? Some woman. Can I have an Eccles cake mum?" ✔ Emmerdale pick the mystery character. Stephen brings Mark and Danny to the stage, where the pair are blindfolded and asked to identify the character without using sight. They guess Shadrach. ✔ Round winner: Emmerdale (7-8) Round three Challenge 1: Stephen show the teams a famous face from their shows, but some have also appeared in the rival soap. They yell out the name of their soap if they think they've only appeared in their soap, or "both" if they believe they appeared in both. Stephen asks Emmerdale about, and they answer: *Paula Tilbrook - Both ✔ *Steve Halliwell - Both ✔ *Shirley Stelfox - Emmerdale ❌ *Richard Thorp - Emmerdale ✔ *Elizabeth Estensen - Emmerdale ❌ *Patrick Mower - Emmerdale ✔ *Bonus point: A member on the Coronation Street team has also appeared in Emmerdale - who? Answered: Malcolm Hebden ❌ (Jennie McAlpine) Stephen asks Coronation Street about, and they answer: *Graeme Hawley - Both ✔ *Sue Cleaver - Coronation Street ✔ *Beverley Callard - Coronation Street ❌ *David Neilson - Coronation Street ✔ *Angela Griffin - Both ✔ *Stephanie Cole - Coronation Street ❌ *Debbie Rush - Coronation Street ✔ *Bonus point: Two members on the Emmerdale team has also appeared in Coronation Street - guess one. Answered: Mark ✔ Challenge winner: Coronation Street (14-13) Challenge 2: Returning to the hall of fame, Emmerdale choose number 1 (Edna). Stephen tells the team that a quote will appear and all the team have to do is fill in the missing word. Stephen asks Emmerdale, and they answer: *"No picking your nose, no belching, and definitely no _, OK?". Answered: Drinking ❌ (silent killers) *"Trust me love, when you seen one _, you seen 'em all!". Answered: Loverat ❌ (chipolata) Returning to the hall of fame, Coronation Street choose number 2 (Bet). Stephen gets Malcolm and Jennie to sort a line of barmaids in chronological order from earliest to most recent, racing against the clock. The pair set the order to: Raquel ❌, Liz ❌, Judy ✔, Natalie ✔, Michelle ✔, Becky ✔. Extra challenge: Add Maria to the order. They place her between Natalie and Michelle ✔ Round four Challenge: Stephen shows each team a clip from their shows, they have to guess what has happened. *Emmerdale - Edna saying "Oh my giddy aunt." The team answer "nakedness" ✔ *Coronation Street - The residents looking up and gasping. The team answer "Big poster of Dev" ✔ *Emmerdale - Viv screams. The team answer "Viv goes into labour" ✔ *Coronation Street - Alf, Audrey, Emily and Rita walk into the kitchen and say "Oh!" whilst looking at the ground. The team answer "A destructive animal" ❌ (Norris has passed out) Round winner: Coronation Street (20-15) Round five Challenge: Stephen asks Coronation Street if they believe they have had more explosions, kidnaps, catfights or proposals in Emmerdale. They choose catfights ✔ (Coronation Street had 11, Emmerdale had 5). Emmerdale are offered the same options (bar catfights) and they choose explosions ✔ (Coronation Street had 24 and Emmerdale had 48) Round winner: Coronation Street (23-18) Round six Back to the hall of fame, Coronation Street are given their final character - Simon Barlow. Stephen asks the team if actor Alex Bain and Ellie Leach who they thought would be the best cast member for the X-Factor. He asks if they said "Ken Barlow (because he must be related to Gary Barlow)", "Debbie Rush (who'd have to be in over 25s group)" or "Norris (as he's always making a song and dance about something)". The team answer Ken ❌ (Debbie Rush). Question 2 was, what did Alex say the naughiest thing he did on set was; stealing sweets from the Kabin, wet himself laughing in Malcolm's dressing room, or farted on Ken Barlow? The team answer farting on Ken Barlow ✔ Steven gives Emmerdale their final character - Cain Dingle. He asks the team how these characters met their end. Shelly Williams, the team answer "fell over a boat railing" ✔. Rachel Hughes, the team answer "pushed her off a cliff" ✔. Denis Rigg, the team answer "a bull" ✔ Round winner: Coronation Street (25-21) Round seven Stephen puts Jack and Natalie head to head to see who can cry first on cue. Natalie wins. Round winner: Emmerdale (25-26) Round eight In the final round, Stephen shows a close-up of the a character from their show and the team has to guess who it is in a race against the clock. Emmerdale: *Eli Dingle ✔ *Chas Dingle ❌ (Debbie) *Marlon Dingle ✔ *Eric's been kicked in the "bahdoobies" ❌ (he's being spanked) *Rodney Blackstock and Paul Lambert ✔ *Bob Hope ✔ *Paddy Kirk ✔ Coronation Street: *Deidre Barlow ✔ *Becky McDonald ✔ *Kirk Sutherland ✔ *David Platt ✔ *Liz McDonald ✔ *Jack Duckworth ✔ *Martin Platt ✔ *Cilla Battersby-Brown ✔ Overall winner: Coronation Street (33-31) Teams Coronation Street *Jennie McAlpine (leader) *Malcolm Hebden *Patti Clare *Jack P. Shepherd Special Guest/s *Andy Devine (Emmerdale) *Samia Ghadie (Coronation Street) Emmerdale *Mark Charnock (leader) *Natalie Anderson *Danny Miller *Meg Johnson Category:The Big Quiz: Coronation Street vs Emmerdale episodes